Por favor, no toques a mi chico
by Yuki Usushino
Summary: Rigby conocio a alguien mientras Mordecai era "Rubiocai", ahora este alguien decide volver a ver al mapache pero este no quiere verle. La nueva persona es muy problematica y metera a nuestros protagonistas en más de un problema -Yaoi.TodosxTodos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente~ mi primer fic de Regular Show :3 Soy Yuki, y este fic tambien esta colgado en Deviant pa' quien tenga uno xD**

**Este fic tiene contenido yaoi (o slash o BL), yuri (femslash o GL) y hetero, así como insinuaciones sexuales tan leves que ni con lupa lo podrán ver(? contendra de todo un poco de las parejas de Regular Show y sus personajes estan humanizados, pero pueden imaginarlos como quieran :3**

* * *

Rigby se tiro en el sillón casi riendo de manera tonta, estaba demasiado feliz. Era fin de semana y podría pasar todo el tiempo flojeando y jugando videojuegos con Mordecai. ¿Quien dijo que la vida no es perfecta? ¡Ja!

-hey viejo, Benson me dio correo para ti de un tal "Snow"-

Muy bien, había hablado demasiado rápido

-¿Estas seguro de que dice "Snow"?- Mordecai se sorprendió del aparentemente tono asustado de su amigo y le dio la carta, la mano del mapache se movió temblorosa y tomo la carta ofrecida, y soltó un suspiro.

-Si, seguro, tiene una horrible caligrafía. Pero dice claramente "Snow"- Era de Snow, la persona más "terrible" que pudiese conocer. ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Todo iba tan bien!

Mordecai no entendió muy bien que pasaba pero se sentó a esperar las reacciones de su amigo observando su rostro que pasaba de molestia a risas, de risas a tristeza, de tristezas a fastidio. Mordecai rio ante los cambios de expresión tan repentinos que tenía su amigo. Se veía demasiado... ¿Adorable? El más alto se golpeo la cara auto-regañándose por ese pensamiento tan extraño de su parte. El castaño dejo la carta en la mesa y se hizo bolita en una esquina del sillón, dándole la espalda al bicolor.

-Hey hermano, ¿estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy

-¿Eh?

-¡Snow viene!

El lloriqueo exagerado del menor no sorprendió mucho a Mordecai, ya sabía que su amigo era así de llorón. Pero realmente ahora estaba exagerando ¿que tan malo podía ser?

-A todo esto ¿Quien es Snow? No creo conocerlo...  
Rigby gruño, realmente no quería contestar -¿Recuerdas cuando, bueno, cuando eras rubio?

-Imposible olvidarlo

-Bueno, en esos días, conocí a Snow, es la persona más molesta, desconsiderada, orgullosa y peleona que conocí en el mundo.

-¿Que acaso ya conociste a todo el mundo?

-¡Cállate! ¡Simplemente no quiero que venga!

Rigby tomo una de las almohadas y se la lanzo a Mordecai y corrió hacia las escaleras siendo seguido por un enfadado bicolor, cuando el castaño intento abrir la puerta de su habitación, sintió las fuertes manos de su amigo alrededor de su cintura y a continuación, el suelo. Mordecai lo estaba acorralando contra este, y lo aferró de las muñecas evitando que escapara. No importa cuánto el de complejo de mapache pataleo y lloriqueo, su amigo no lo soltó y apretó más su agarre en sus muñecas y pego más sus cuerpos haciendo que sus narices rozaran.

-M-Mordecai...- Rigby estaba con un tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, haciéndolo ver adorable, tenía la respiración agitada a más no poder y tenia pequeñas lagrimillas que se resistían a escapar de sus ojos. La escena era, en sí, muy...

-...excitante...- susurro el bicolor con un tenue sonrojo en la cara, que se intensificó al entender sus propias palabras y que por la expresión de Rigby suponía que lo había escuchado.

-Y-yo...

-M-Mordecai...

-¡Woah! ¡De haber sabido que iba a encontrarte así, hubiera traído mi cámara!-

Rigby y Mordecai se voltearon tan rápidamente que la persona que acababa de llegar se asustó, pensando que podrían fracturarse el cuello, el sonrojo de Rigby disminuyó y coloco una cara enfadada y fastidiada.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

-Si, lo sé, yo también me alegro de verte Mapache- dijo la persona que acababa de llegar con un tono sarcástico que hizo enojar al castaño.

Mordecai rio ¿Le había llamado mapache a Rigby?

-Deja de llamarme así sarnosa

-Rata de dos patas

-Marimacha obsesiva

-Ladrón de café

-Cachorra callejera

-¿fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

Mordecai no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, pero en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no sintió el apoyo del cuerpo de Rigby bajo suyo y lo vio haciendo una extraña competencia de miradas con la chica, o más bien se estaban intentando de matar con ellas.

Mordecai se levanto sacudiendo su ropa y se acerco a la escena, la chica era más o menos alta, por lo menos era más alta que Rigby y más baja que él, estaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, en un punto "medio". El color de su cabello era de un blanco increíblemente puro, bastante parecido al de Pops y Skips, pero mucho más brillante, lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas altas infantilmente, contrastando con esa pose tan amenazante, igual que sus ojos, a pesar de que estos eran de un gris bastante apagado, se le veía de una forma rara con aquellos lentes que traía. En sí, la denominada cachorra, era una extraña combinación entre lo infantil y lo adulto.

La albina (porque cabía destacar que su piel era casi tan blanca como la leche) se sintió observada y dirigió su mirada al más alto. Parecía sorprendida y empezó a inspeccionarlo, lo tocaba, lo miraba e incluso Mordecai pudo haber jurado que empezó a olerlo. Realmente parecía un perro. Ante todo pronóstico, la chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abrió su chaqueta y toco su pecho sobre la camisa haciendo poner a Mordecai en una situación algo extraña. Si se ponía nervioso hablando con una chica, ahora estaba más que en shock.

-¡No lo toques cachorra pervertida!- Rigby golpeo las manos de la chica haciendo que esta retrocediera y que el "mapache" se colocara enfrente de Mordecai en pose protectora.

-Oh...ya veo- Rigby dejo la pose sin comprender.

-¿Que cosa?

-Lo siento Rigby, no lo sabía

-¿Ah?- Ahora sí que estaban confundidos

-Perdóname Rigby, no tenía ni idea que este sexy y guapo chico era tu novio, de verdad lo sien-

Rigby le salto al cuello a la chica demasiado molesto (además de sonrojado) antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. ¿Que lo sentía? ¡Esa era una reverenda mentira!

-¡Maldita cachorra malpensada! ¡Nosotros no somos novios!

-¿¡Qué carajos te pasa Mapache!? ¿¡Que iba yo a saber!?

-¡Entonces no digas cosas sin saber!

-¡Ni que fuera culpa mía que los dos estuvieran raritos en el piso!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO LO ESTÁBAMOS!

-¡CLARO QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡ CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!

Los dos "contrincantes" se callaron y se alejaron con miradas asesinas entre si y luego miraron a Mordecai. Este estaba rojo, aunque la chica no sabía decir si era por el esfuerzo de gritar o por las cosas que ella misma había dicho.

-Dejen de pelear- los dos asintieron. Se miraron de reojo, de manera desafiante.-Muy buen ya que estamos menos violentos...Mmm...¿Quien se supone que eres tú?

La chica sonrió orgullosa y coloco sus manos en sus caderas y miro hacia el de manera soberbia. Casi como si con aquella mirada ella se hiciese de alguna manera más grande y el más pequeño- ¿Yo? ¡Yo soy Snow! ¡La maravillosa e increíble Snow!

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Mordecai hubiera preferido no preguntar.

* * *

**Snow es una entrometida xD**

**Si quieren saber como es Snow, pueden entrar en mi DeviantArt cartoon que esta en mi perfil **

**Adeiu~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Este fic tiene contenido yaoi, yuri y hetero.**  
**Nota: Los personajes estan humanizados al estilo de ~animegirl000 o Mookie excepto Benson y Papaleta que estan al estilo de ~Elixirmy, sin embargo imaginatelos como quieras c:**

* * *

Mordecai quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, las expectativas y las realidades lo atacaban de nuevo, de alguna manera con la descripción de Rigby había pensado era en realidad un chico buscapleitos con pinta de rebelde o algo así y que bendita era la realidad que en vez de eso le traía una chica de aspecto infantil y lindo con un orgullo un tanto extraño, se sentía mal, realmente mal. De repente, empezó a golearse la cabeza contra la pared asustando a Snow y extrañando un poco a Rigby.

-Tu novio es algo raro Rigby

-Ya te dije que no es mi novio

-Si, si, lo que digas, Hey chico sexy ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Ah?- Mordecai por fin presto atención y miro a la albina –Mordecai y deja de llamarme chico sexy, es…raro

-Ya,entonces no te llamare así pero sigues siendo sexy

La dulce sonrisa de Snow le hizo enrojecer. El podría con mucha tranquilidad afirmar que si, simplemente era sexy pero que una chiquilla se lo estuviera diciendo así sin más lo ponía nervioso. Snow era demasiado sincera y no tenia tacto al hablar.

-B-bueno...¿Cuán-cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Mordecai como quien no quiere la cosa, tratando de cambiar aquel tema de conversación tan incomodo. Empezó a bajar las escaleras, Snow lo siguió para darle la respuesta.

-19 años, tú debes tener la misma edad que Rigby ¿no?-

-Sí, el tiene la misma edad que yo- respondo Rigby de manera cortante sorprendiendo a Mordecai -Aun no me has dicho porque demonios estas aquí

-Quería verte ¿Debo tener más motivos que esos?

Mordecai se sorprendió ¿Qué acaso la albina estaba enamorada de Rigby o algo así? ¿Qué demonios habian hecho esos dos en esos tiempos en el qué él era "Rubiocai2? Frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba bien, aquello definitivamente le había hecho sentir un extraño malestar, pero no sabia porque.

-No me importa lo que quieras

-Que malo Rigby

La menor coloco un puchero y se cruzo de brazos. Tornando a una apariencia aun más infantil que antes, haciendo reir mentalmente a Mordecai. Skips entro por la puerta y vio a la chiquilla.

-Hey chicos ¿Ella es su amiga?- Snow miro rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz y observo al hombre, en la planta baja, y lo saludo.

-¡Hola Skips!- dijo de manera animada pero recibió por contestación un ceño fruncido

-Chicos, más les vale alejar a esa niña de mi ¿entendido?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Snow preocupada recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de los dos chicos, a la cual se unió Skips, Musculoso, Fantasmano y Benson e incluso Thomas. Parecía que de repente, todo el mundo en aquel lugar estuviera en contra de la pobre Snow, que nada de culpa tenia (-claro sarcasmo-)

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?- pregunto Rigby con aparente tranquilidad pero con el ceño fruncido, Snow se volteo a verlo y lo miro con ojos de cachorrito y es que ella no tenia ni idea de que había hecho.

-Solo me comporte como lo hago siempre- Rigby se palmeo la cara en señal de fastidio.

-¡Eso es exactamente el problema! ¡No puedes ir por ahí tocando y oliendo a las personas!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Porque es raro!

Mientras Snow seguía jodiendole un ratito la vida al mapache, los demás se iban a hacer sus respectivas tareas, y Mordecai no sabía que a hacer para que le hicieran caso, hasta que su teléfono sonó. Lo que distrajo a Rigby y por lo tanto, a Snow.

-¡M-Margarita!

Rigby pareció entornar sus ojos y termino de bajar las escaleras, Snow no dejo de ver las expresiones que Mordecai hacia, parecía nervioso y emocionado a la vez, aunque Snow tardo un poco en captar las facciones de su rostro, no entendía muy bien que pasaba con la tal Margarita.

-¿Quien es Margarita?- fue lo primero que pregunto la albina al ver al mayor colgar el teléfono

A Mordecai casi le dio un mini infarto, ya que la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa y termino sonrojándose al captar la pregunta.

-E-es una amiga- contesto nervioso.

-¿Solo tu amiga?- siguió preguntando

-S-si-

-Lastimosamente para él, es un cobarde que no se atreve a declarársele- Rigby sonrió burlonamente, Snow era algo lenta, o en ocasiones demasiado inocente, así que no captó al instante lo que quiso decir Rigby, pero Mordecai definitivamente si lo captó.

-¡Cállate idiota!- Grito Mordecai desde arriba de la escalera, apretando la baranda contra su estomago, echando su cuerpo de manera peligrosa hacia adelante,

-¡No es mi culpa que seas un cobarde!- Snow se asusto, su cuerpo estaba inclinándose demasiado hacia adelante.

-¡Ese no es tu problema!- Benson escucho los gritos y aunque no quería tener que regresarse por el escándalo, iba a tener que hacerlo. Era el día libre de esos dos ¡Pero por favor! No era para que anduvieran con ese molesto escándalo de aquí a allá.

-¡Pero me afecta!-Rigby también se estaba acercando mucho a la escalera, si Mordecai llegase a caerse lo haría encima del mapache, lo que no seria muy bueno debido al pequeño tamaño de Rigby. Además Mordecai estaba en un punto en el que un solo movimiento y podía o caerse o…o caerse, no tenía muchas opciones según Snow.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!?- Benson empujo a Rigby solo un poco y se coloco en el punto en peligro, y pasó lo que paso, el peso de Mordecai hizo que perdiera el equilibro. Snow no fue lo suficientemente rápida para atraparlo y cayó.

¡PUM!

Había sido una caída fuerte, Skips llego al oír el sonido del golpe pero lo que vio, le impacto y le hizo sentir una sensación que no había sentido desde hace tiempo. Celos.

Rigby se tapo la boca asombrado y Snow no sabía que hacer

¡Benson y Mordecai se estaban besando! Un beso accidental por supuesto, pero un beso es un beso por donde lo vieras, Benson empujo a Mordecai y empezó a toser rápidamente, debido a que se le había caído encima le había golpeado la boca realmente, además estaba rojo como un tomate, Mordecai también empezó a toser, pero luego reacciono ¡Había besado a Benson! ¡Seguro que lo despedía! ¡Y cómo iba a ver a Margarita a la cara ahora! ¡Y Rigby! (por alguna extraña razón pensar en lo que diria Rigby le asusto más). Además, tambien estaba esa albina rarita.

Ahora sí que había metido la pata


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Este fic tiene contenido yaoi, yuri y hetero.**  
**Nota: Los personajes estan humanizados al estilo de ~animegirl000 o Mookie excepto Benson y Papaleta que estan al estilo de ~Elixirmy, sin embargo imaginatelos como quieras c:**

* * *

Mordecai sintió a Benson levantarse y evito mirarlo a la cara, Benson tampoco hizo algún intento por hacer algo, simplemente se levanto. Snow, Rigby y Skips apenas y se acordaban de que debían respirar. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, tal vez demasiado. Solo Snow (de manera completamente inocente) quiso saber si estaban bien.

-Benson, Mordecai ¿Están bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- contesto Benson más calmado de lo habitual, extrañando a todos menos a Snow, quien no sabía de la habitual falta de temperamento de Benson

Mordecai se levanto y tartamudeando intento disculparse.

-Benson...y-yo, de verdad, yo no quise-

-¡Cállate o te despido! ¡Esto nunca paso! ¿¡Entendido!?

-¡S-si!

Benson se alejo completamente molesto y rojo de la escena, Skips lo siguió y Mordecai suspiro sin saber realmente que hacer y Rigby… su cara era todo un poema, era preferible para él no recordar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Wow, que beso…creí que se quedarían ahí pegados como sanguijuelas tomando sangre de una persona con… ¿mucha sangre? Supongo- y ahí iba Snow, a decir cosas que no debía decir. Rigby le golpeo la cabeza a la cachorrita, por su indiscreto comentario.

Mordecai miro a Snow con algo de rencor, sinceramente hubiera preferido que no lo mencionara, igual que Rigby. Movió la cabeza, intentando que el dolor de cabeza se fuera un poco por el impacto, luego recordó la llamada de Margarita.

-¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Margarita quería que la ayudáramos a ella y a Eileen, ¿vienes Rigby?- y Rigby se preguntaba cómo podía preguntar tal cosa después de lo sucedido hace casi nada. Pero no objeto y asintió un poco desganado.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Yo también quiero ir!- salto emocionada la albina, con una gran sonrisa y agitando el brazo de Mordecai, que no tuvo de otra que acceder a la petición de la de complejo de cachorro -¡Genial! ¡Pues vámonos ya!

La cachorrita jalo los brazos de los dos amigos y corrió fuera del parque hacia la cafetería, Mordecai se sorprendió de ver que la menor sabía dónde estaba la cafetería. Y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue gritar el nombre de Eileen como loca.

-¡Eileen! ¡Eileen! ¡Eileen! ¡Eileen!- Los gritos de Snow inundaron todo el lugar y molestaban, obviamente, a la extraña inmensa cantidad de gente que había en el local. Que sorprendió a Mordecai y Rigby. Nunca habían visto el local tan lleno. Pero antes Mordecai quería resolver una duda.

-Rigby…- llamo Mordecai a su amigo que estaba intentando calmar los saltos de la menor, aunque no daba mucho resultado.

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo ella sabia donde estaba la cafetería?- pregunto un tanto consternado el peliazul mirando a Snow mirando para todos lados y moviendo la nariz como si fuera un perrito buscando el olor de algo.

-Yo traje a Snow una vez- respondió cortante y se alejo de él, para volver a intentar que Snow dejara de "ladrar". Mordecai se sorprendió de lo cortante que eso había sido y de lo incomodo que había parecido Rigby cuando le pregunto aquello, algo no estaba bien ¿Tan mal le caía Snow que lo hacía actuar así? Algo más debía haber, pero Mordecai no sabía que era.

-¡Hey chicos!- aquella voz era de Margarita, venia corriendo de la cocina con cuatro bandejas, vaya que tenía equilibrio esa chica…

-¿Eh?- Snow se volteo en ese preciso momento y observo a la chica de arriba abajo, se acerco a ella, sorprendiéndola y empezó a hacer su "ritual"

-Ehh… ¿Qué hace ella?- pregunto Margarita, algo incomoda por la extrañísima inspección de la cachorrita

-No lo sé…- respondió sinceramente, tal vez solo Rigby sabía exactamente que hacía, porque cuando las mano de Snow se dirigían a un punto MUY peligroso, le golpeo las manos

-¡Ya te dije que no hicieras eso!- aquel regaño definitivamente no había sonado como el de las peleas en las escaleras, era más fraternal, como el de un hermano mayor que quiere enseñar a su hermanita, Snow aparto la mano y bajo la cabeza como perro regañado.

Mordecai y Margarita se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada y hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Rigby regañaba a la albina y esta a su vez asentía aprobatoriamente.

-Ejem…- Mordecai intento llamar la atención de todos- O-oye Margarita ¿Para que nos llamabas?

-¡Ah eso! Chicos, creo que ya se dieron cuenta pero hay mucha clientela- dijo Margarita mientras caminaba de aquí para allá seguida MUY de cerca por Mordecai –Quería pedirles el favor de ayudarnos a Eileen y a mi-

-¡Pero por supuesto que-!

-¡SI!- interrumpió Mordecai al mapache tapando su boca para evitar que terminara su frase, Snow solo se quedaba ahí de pie, sin mover ni un musculo, prefirió observar.

-Pero yo no…

-Por favor, Rigby…- Mordecai parecía estar muy empeñado en que Rigby le aceptara aquel increíblemente estúpido capricho

-Tsk…está bien-

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Gracias chicos!- celebro Margarita sonriendo y llevándolos a la cocina, Snow no tuvo de otra que seguirlos. Margarita tomo unos uniformes masculinos y se los dio, empujándolos luego al baño

-¿Y que hay de mi?- Margarita se volteo viendo a la albina parada tranquilamente, muy diferente a como la había visto antes, completamente hiperactiva, tal vez el regaño de Rigby si había servido de algo.

Margarita busco un uniforme, de lejos en la cocina había escuchado que la chica se llamaba Nieve o algo así, tomo uno unas tallas más pequeñas que las de ella y le dio un uniforme a la chica.

-Aquí tienes- Snow tomó el uniforme algo confundida pero lo acepto con una sonrisa, Margarita realmente no sabía quién era esa chica pero por la aceptación del uniforme parecía dispuesta a ayudar, además conocía a Eileen, y era obvio que era amiga de Mordecai y Rigby. Paseo su mirada por la tienda y no encontró a la chica, y empezó a preocuparse. ¿¡Donde demonios se había metido!?

-¿¡Don-!? ¡HEY, ESPERA, AHÍ NO!- Snow estaba a punto de entrar al baño de hombres, tal vez por el instinto de que debía seguir a Rigby a donde sea (como si fuera su perrito faldero), con la tranquilidad de la "mediana" inocencia abrió la puerta, y antes de que entrara la pelirroja logro atrapar su hombro, pero definitivamente no se esperaron la escena que se les presentaba.

-¡Idiota! ¡Tú me metiste en esto!- Rigby estaba sentado en el estomago de Mordecai, quien luchaba para que su camisa no fuese quitada en su totalidad -¡Tú me arrastraste a esto! ¡Así que no puedes negarte!

-¡No creí que tuviéramos que terminar con esa cosa horrible puesta!- Rigby empujo al peliazul hacia el piso, empujándolo por el pecho, y pudo terminar de quitarle la camisa. Cuando Rigby estaba dispuesto a quitarle el pantalón, Mordecai tomo sus manos, comenzando una estúpida disputa.

Todo de una sorprendida Margarita y una confusa Snow. Más lenta no podía ser la dulce cachorrita.


End file.
